Our work focuses on regulation of genes involved in bacterial conjugation. The work focuses on plasmids and conjugative transposons in Enterococcus faecalis and relates to the general problem of bacterial antibiotic resistance and its dissemination. We are also involved in studies of the regulation of glucosyltransferase expression in Streptococcus gordonii.